jurassicraftmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Parasaurolophus
In-game Information Parasaurolophus is a truly gentle, peaceful, but noisy herbivore. They will wander around the world, rearing up on their hind legs pretty often for things such as calling to the rest of the herd and looking to the side. They will occasionally flock together in groups of 2-32, and being so peaceful but easy to scare, they will flock quite quickly. When hungry, it can graze on vanilla and JurassiCraft vegetation. Being a hadrosaur, it can safely eat the berries of [[Rhamnus salicifolius|'Rhamnus salicifolius']]. ''When thirsty, '''Parasaurolophus' can drink water from a nearby source or from the rain.'' A bulky dinosaur, '''Parasaurolophus' has around 55 HP ''when fully grown. When attacked they'll usually either run away quickly, or if their health and numbers may give them a chance to win, they will fight back, dealing a decent ''8 HP ''of damage every attack. They are diurnal, and will sleep during the night and wake up when the sun's up. Male and female '''Parasaurolophus' will [[Breeding|'breed']] every now and then, laying 4-6 eggs per clutch. Like most species, it is imprintable (see: [[Taming|'Taming']])'' ''but note that a tamed individual will not come to defend you if you're attacked. Because the Parasaurolophus is the weakest dinosaur in the mod as it can be killed by all carnivores. Real-world Information Native to what is now North America and Asia, Parasaurolophus was a large hadrosaurid dinosaur that lived during the Late Cretaceous (around 76,5 - 66 million years ago). First discovered in 1922, its remains have been found in Canada (Alberta), and the United States (New Mexico and Utah). This dinosaur measured around 8 metres long, and weighed an estimated 3 tons or so. Skin impressions of this creature have been found, indicating that its skin consisted mostly of uniform tubercule-like scales. Its most distinctive feature is the large, curved, tubular crest extending from the back of its head. This crest - which is thought to have been larger in males - was hollow, and connected to the nasal passages. The crest's function is now thought to have been sexual display, and for producing loud, foghorn-like sounds. A recently discovered skeleton of a juvenile indicates that the crest did not become noticeable until the animal matured. Parasaurolophus was a herbivore, and like other hadrosaurs, it had large batteries of cheek teeth that it used to grind vegetation. The animal would typically have eaten vegetation up to four metres high off the ground. Unlike many other hadrosaurs however, this dinosaur and other lambeosaurines are thought to have been selective browsers, due to their relatively narrow snouts. JP Information Sometimes referred to by park staff as the "Cretaceous cow", Parasaurolophus lives in herds of about 5 - 50 animals, consisting of a mix of males and females. They prefer to eat from flowering plants, particularly their leaves, fruit and shoots. In order to house a herd of Parasaurolophus, a large area with a mix of open plains and lush tropical forest or swamp is recommended. Although mostly docile, Parasaurolophus is easily startled. Their first reaction to a potential predator is to run, although if cornered or stampeding, their strength should not be underestimated! Therefore, the fencing on the enclosure should be relatively sturdy. Parasaur calls can travel for miles, allowing for easy communication between herd members. If you frequently work with these dinosaurs, investing in a good pair of earplugs is probably a good idea...Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Dinosaur Park Formation Category:North America Category:Cretaceous Category:Mesozoic